Letter S
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: " How a letter can be so present in the story of someone?" One-shot. Lightning's POV.
Hey there! This is the first time I ever wrote something about Dissidia, and Lightning as well. So please, be considerate, and enjoy yourselfes!

Here I am, sitting on top of a rock and dippin my foot at a lake in front of me, reliving my no more lost memories of my past, my homeworld. But there is a fun fact that I can't ignore: the fact that my life is somehow linked to a particular letter, the letter S.

First, come the unexpected death of my parentes, leaving just two childs alone in the world. Just me, and **Serah.**

The life of two orphan girls living on the streets was very tough, and everyday was a test of our will. Our will to **survive.**

So, I decided to protect my little sister. And in order to do that, I have to become **stronger.**

And when I reached na advanced age, I leave her behind in a place safe and I enlisted, becoming a **soldier.**

And for every passing day, I fought with all my forces, so I can protect my only family left. It was a hard **struggle.**

But then, in some point o four lives, Serah found another person to rely on. She had found love, and she was happy. I didn't meet with the person, but in a letter she told me that his name was **Snow.**

Then, we have a fight. She was turned into a L'Cie, and now was my enemy. I admit that I said to her though things, though but meaningless. That fight had show me how my feelings were twisted, and I can't deal with the fact that I could face her in the battlefield. I would not admit it, but when she left, with that fiancé of hers on her toes, the room feel empty. I was **sad.**

The other day , I found out that she was captured , and without thinking twice took the damn train that would take me to her. Then I found **Sazh.**

But at the end, she turned into a cristal. And a feeling filled my chest. **Sadness.**

And that guy who swore to protect her in my absence , failed miserably . In the end , he was just a **stupid.**

I shoke my head, those were the memories I could recover, and what happened after all this , the more I try , I can not remember. But my connection with this letter is not finished yet. When I woke up this new world , I was lost and even dare say a little **scared.**

I was again, all alone. And another feeling came to my heart. **Solitude.**

Then, I met Cosmos, learned about the war and took a **side.** And so, after so much things that happened, here we are, almost ending this war. My curiosity about what I left behind serves to fuel my determination to win, but at the same time, when I return home, I will left behind another precious **something.** Or rather, **someone.**

\- You should get some sleep. – Said a voice behind me, a familiar and peculiar voice. I didn't need to look behind to know that the man behind me was **Squall.**

\- I can tell the same for you, **schoolboy**. – I said back. And none of us said more words, not because we can't keep a conversation, but because he don't want to be a unpleasant company. I turn my head to look at him and our eyes meet. And in a mute invite, I blinked, and turned my attention back at the lake. After a few moments, he sit at my side, completely in **silence.**

\- Something on your mind? – He questioned, with his always **serious** tone.

\- Just reliving some memories. – I responded, and in the corner of my eye I could see him close yours.

\- I see. – He concluded. – Don't worry about anything, we will win and we will be back at where we belong.

\- I know. – And I closed my eyes and rested my head at his shoulder. And I **sighed.**

\- What's the matter? – He asked, with his damn cute **serene** face.

\- You **scrambles** my mind. – And he embrace my back with his arm, resting his hand at my cheek.

I could say the same thing to you. – And then, a small **smirk** appeared on his lips. I couldn't help, but let go a small smirk **.** Yes, in all the faces of all worlds , it's him that makes me feel good . He's like me , so he understood my solitude. He understood my struggle , and it was he who teached me that no matter how difficult it is to deal with , I am also able to have feelings. And the most beautiful of them , it was he who **showed.** And after a few minutes staring at each other, we kissed, and again I felt his **soft** lips against mine. And I feel that whatever happens at the battle tomorrow, we can always be together.

But in the end of the conflict, he dropped my hand and fuses with his cristal, like some previous comrades, and turned into light, disapearing in the sky. But before he go, he looked at me and **smiled.** And this, I will never forget, no matter what.

Yeah, that letter S was always present in my life, in all people or things crucial to my **story**. And when I saw the only man I ever loved slowly fading in front of my eyes, I just think of one single word: **Stay.** But I know this is not the end, and maybe is just my heart trying to humor me, but I have a feeling that we will **see** each other.

I just hope it to be **soon.**

 **End.**

Well, this idea just came when I realized that some importante people, feelings, adjectives and etc that composes the story of Lightning all begin with the same letter xD

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
